A Very Merry Unauthorized Non-Holiday Saibota Sequel
by Fusion-Corsair
Summary: There was no reason to make it, especially not when it was made, but here is the unofficial sequel to Saibota, written at midnight, on the spur of the moment, with no work involved. Enjoy.


_Just note that I am writing this for absolutely no reason whatsoever. I just had random inspiration. K? K._

So a long time after the initial story, when the Saibota invaded the planet and almost destroyed the entirety of how the world turned - but in reality just a few days later - Kim Kardashian began to do something she should never have done: she began to think. Obviously one of the side effects of the Saibota packed in her womb like meat in a freight car was that it filled up the void in her head where the muscle called her brain was supposed to be. This meant she was intelligent now - but evil. More evil than the most sinister villain of all time.

The Saibota got her to start thinking to herself: "Why should I not start pumping Saibota out?" Now assume that the pregnancy time for a Saibota is fifteen minutes. She was always making more Saibota, along with some sluts she hired to follow her(or who followed her for some weird reason, seeing her as God or some shit). At four kids an hour twenty-four hours a day, that was an assload(get it) of Saibota soldiers. So because of this, she chose to go and try to march on the house of Congress in the US. Full of guys who never get laid by their trophy eives. The large tits and promises of free Saibota women for all gave them a reason to give her power.

This was not appreciated by Fusion, who had been experiencing relationship trouble with Kia prior to the event. She couldn't push the Saibota kid inside her out, and it had been stressing her. Neither were Sonya and Saibota Wheatley entertained either. All they did was occasionally cuddle, since Wheats was afraid to get Sonya pregnant. Then there were the Outworlders, the Edenians, and enough other randoms mad at the whore-queen to form a competing army. But Kim showed them her new sex tape, Kim K Superstar: Saibota Edition, and all the girls immediate left the battle and got pregnant with Saibota, thanks to slut-mind control.

Then everything was chill... Until Kim tried to take the other realms over with her Saibota army. The Saibota quickly gushed through Seido, where a series of orderly pipes ensured it was spread to everyone - and weirdly enough, Chaosrealm as well. All their women got pregnant - but they just did whatever and masturbated furiously instead of helping Kim out. The Netherrealm's resident demonesses were not affected, but many Edenians and Outworld women were. Li Mei became the champion of KompletelyKardashianrealm, as the whore-queen called it, and no man could beat her because they didn't want to hit a pregnant woman.

So Saibota Wheatley came up with a plan. He merged with Fusion somehow and they forced Sonya and Kia to merge into a new person called Sia. Fusion-Saibota then got Sia pregnant and the two women fought each other vigorously in mortal kombat. There were a lot of explosions and stuff, but in the end, it was Sia who was victorious, though Sonya took over fully. She now had black hair and lips but basically looked the same as before. Fusion-Saibot came up with a universe-render and sent all the Saibota that remained to Earth-3733626472625, a super-obscure alternate universe in Marvel continuity where the Saibota replace the Marvel Zombies virus. They took their universe over and tried to escape, but Liu Kang's spirit stopped them with the help of Shujinko's opium.

Because of how relaxed the Saibota became, people on Earth-3727278182274 or whatever the fuck it was built houses out of them, and humanity continued to prosper. Saibota was used as terraforming equipment, and nobody remembered they were living - until they ran out of opium due to diseases. Then all the Saibota exploded and killed the humans before trying to come back. Sonya, now partly Saibota from Kia's unborn kid and partly demon from her, absorbed the Saibota and forced it into Fusion-Saibot, who made a portal out of it. This portal went to another universe, where all the Saibota ended up alone. There was a sorceress named Namori who had kids with Quan Chi, and they looked normal. And then the Saibota got accepted as a Netherrealm species, but kept being hunted because they could be lit on fire.

and Bella Cullen got a train ran on her by ninety-eight Saibota vampires and an aardvark.

**The End**


End file.
